


7

by Ace_of_change



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Slight Yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change
Summary: Slightly inspired by the fic ‘pick apart the piece of your heart’ by blackkat(honestly I hope they never see it)Whereas Sakumo and Orochimaru are fighting and Sakumo gets the drop on him and ties him up while he is dazed, and Oro fights Sakumo every step of the way.So basically Sakumo is pissed, Orochimaru wants his mother's earrings back, and Sakumo is more harsh then he is kind.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	7

Slightly inspired by the fic ‘pick apart the piece of your heart’ by blackkat

(honestly I hope they never see it)

Whereas Sakumo and Orochimaru are fighting and Sakumo gets the drop on him and ties him up while he is dazed, and Oro fights Sakumo every step of the way. 

So basically Sakumo is pissed, Orochimaru wants his mother's earrings back, and Sakumo is more harsh then he is kind. 

Idea split..

Trops for this could be like prisoners of war, whereas Oro gets captured, and some guards are about to have some fun with him, and Sakumo sees him and realises that he is more selfish than he thought, and he decides to take care of him. 

To keep him, (because I headcanon the Hatakes as very possessive people, thus that translates into the royals being very possessive people, so in their minds, gender doesn’t matter, which is good but consent also doesn’t matter to them, which is bad. Sakumo’s mother had Stockholm syndrome for his father, so now while they are okayish she doesn’t want that to happen to his future mate.  
So now you have a Sakumo that is kind to his mate, but will never allow him to leave. )

Orochi tries to run at some point, and that is where this noncon happens.  
Sakumo gets kindly pissed off, meaning that he speaks quietly while softly smiling. 

He gently holds Oro in place while kissing him chastly, and Oro is confusedly squirming. But less so when he finds himself locked in Sakumo’s bed chambers. (Where he's trying to run away, trying to Get Out)

Many points of divergence from this point. 

It could be a soft sakumo gently pulling oro down to sleep and cuddling with him in his sleep(noncon cuddling ) and Sakumo simply rubs his scent into his skin...while Oro feels his body sleepily submitting, and is so exhausted he can't resist...

But also wouldn’t Orochimaru look pretty crying on a knot?

If Sakumo milks him on the knot until he’s silently screaming, he’ll look even prettier, tied up, gorgeous.

I like the idea of an oro being forced to taketake tomuchtomuchsomuchpleasestop until pain turn to pleasure to something he doesn’t like because he’s not in control, and he's crying with a possessive Sakumo not stopping because he’s mine, he can take it /“Sakumo please stop”/with a sobbing oro being bred until Sakumo is satisfied (basically when oro is incoherently pleading for mercy, because the pain pleasure hurts but if he says anything Saku will mark him. But only after the knot does Saku feel satisfied. )

ALSO MARRIAGE HUNTS  
Perfect for orosaku I need this seriously


End file.
